1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tube fastening structure for fastening a tube in a radiant floor heating system, in particular to a tube fastening structure for fastening a tube by a coordination of a surface of loop members and hook members.
2. Related Prior Art
In order to make people have a more comfortable indoor environment, some buildings may have a radiant floor heating system buried in ground for conditioning a temperature of the ground. Such radiant floor heating system operates mainly by tubes disposed in the ground.
In the traditional radiant floor heating system, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,832B1, 7,145,112B1 or the like, in order to secure the tubes in the ground, it generally uses clips to fasten the tubes on a metal wire, laying the metal wire together with the tubes within a predetermined range on the ground, and performing grouting process to finish fastening of the tubes. However, if the tubes of the radiant floor heating system are secured by the above-mentioned method, since most of the tubes used in the radiant floor heating system are circulating (continuous) type loops, it needs lots of time to fasten such type of tubes and the metal wire for preventing the tubes from disconnecting during the mounting process. And, since before performing the grouting process, the metal wire together with the tubes fastened thereon are not completely secured on the ground, there still exists a risk of displacement of the tubes.
In the other traditional radiant floor heating system, it utilizes a method of remaining a channel for burying and securing tubes in ground in advance. Although such method can reduce a risk of displacement of the tubes during the securing process, yet the time necessary for constructing the ground is long and changeability for locations of the tubes is low.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,893 had disclosed another structure for fastening tubes in ground. In this structure, the tube itself has a special design in which an outer surface of the tube is provided with a first fastening member which is engageable with a second fastening member of a bottom layer disposed on the ground. Thus, the tube can be secured in the ground by an engagement between the first fastening member on the outer surface of the tube and the second fastening member of the bottom layer disposed on the ground. In this regard, however, although such structure remains changeability for locations of the tubes, yet it is necessary to use the tubes having such special design, such that a cost for manufacturing the tubes is highly increased. And, if such structure is applied to the continuous type tubes in the radiant floor heating system, while changing locations of parts of the tubes, it needs lots attention for whether the remaining parts of the tubes are disconnected from each other due to the engagement with the bottom layer.
In view of above, since the traditional tube fastening structures and methods have the above-mentioned shortcomings, it motivates the inventor of the present invention to research and develop a new tube fastening structure for fastening a tube in a radiant floor heating system that is able to overcome every shortcomings of the above-mentioned existing tube fastening structures and methods effectively.